jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Iwasaki Yoshimi
|birthdate = |birthplace = Koto, Tokyo, Japan |label = Canyon Records/Pony Canyon CBS/SONY Indie Label |zodiac = |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress |bloodtype = O |genre = J-Pop, Kayokyoku, New Music/City Pop |image = Iwasaki_Yoshimi.jpg }} (岩崎良美) is a Japanese idol singer and actress. Her older sister is Iwasaki Hiromi. Discography Studio Albums #1980.07.21 Ring-a-Ding #1980.12.21 SAISONS #1981.07.21 Weather Report #1981.12.05 Kokoro no Atelier (心のアトリエ) #1982.06.21 Cecile #1983.03.21 Kuchibiru ni yume no ato (唇に夢の跡) #1983.11.21 Save me #1984.09.05 Wardrobe #1985.09.05 half time #1985.11.21 Touch (タッチ) #1986.07.21 cruise #1986.11.21 blizzard #1987.11.21 Yuka ni, Cinderella no T-Shirt. (床に、シンデレラのTシャツ。) #1989.09.21 Tsukiyo ni GOOD LUCK (月夜にGOOD LUCK) #2000.03.30 La confusion #2002.09.28 Qui est-ce? #2009.12.05 Iwasaki Yoshimi Vocal Album Aka to Kuro kara... Ⅰ (岩崎良美ヴォーカルアルバム 赤と黒から…Ⅰ) #2010.10.06 Iwasaki Yoshimi Vocal Album Aka to Kuro kara... Ⅱ Anata-iro no Manon (岩崎良美ヴォーカルアルバム 赤と黒から…Ⅱ あなた色のマノン) #2013.04.10 Iwasaki Yoshimi Vocal Album Aka to Kuro kara... Ⅲ Aishite Mon Amour (岩崎良美ヴォーカルアルバム 赤と黒から…Ⅲ 愛してモナムール) #2016.09.03 My Life Best Albums #1982.12.05 IWASAKI YOSHIMI SINGLES #1984.03.03 best Palette #1984.12.05 IWASAKI YOSHIMI BEST SELECTION #1985.03.05 best colonge #1985.06.21 Iwasaki Yoshimi A-men Collection (岩崎良美 A面コレクション) #1986.08.21 Custom (カスタム) #1987.01.21 Super Best Iwasaki Yoshimi (スーパーベスト岩崎良美) #1987.03.05 NON-STOP #1988.01.21 Iwasaki Yoshimi Best (岩崎良美ベスト) #1989.08.21 Forever Idol Best Series Iwasaki Yoshimi (フォーエヴァー・アイドル・ベスト・シリーズ 岩崎良美) #2001.11.25 My Kore! Kushon Iwasaki Yoshimi Best (MY これ！クション 岩崎良美BEST) #2007.01.17 Revival Iwasaki Yoshimi (りばいばる 岩崎良美) #2007.08.17 IWASAKI YOSHIMI SINGLES COMPLETE (岩崎良美 SINGLESコンプリート) #2008.07.16 My Kore! Choice 04 Weather Report + Single Collection (Myこれ！チョイス 04 Weather Report＋シングルコレクション) #2008.07.16 My Kore! Choice 05 Wardrobe + Single Collection (Myこれ！チョイス 05 Wardrobe＋シングルコレクション) #2010.04.21 My Kore! Lite Iwasaki Yoshimi (Myこれ！Lite 岩崎良美) #2012.11.21 The Premium Best Iwasaki Yoshmi (ザ・プレミアムベスト 岩崎良美) #2014.07.30 GOLDEN☆IDOL IWASAKI YOSHIMI (ゴールデン☆アイドル 岩崎良美) Cover Albums #2011.11.12 Shikisai no Shujinko (色彩の主人公) #2013.06.26 THE REBORN SONGS ～CYCLAMEN～ (THE REBORN SONGS ～シクラメン～) Live Albums #1983.09.05 LIVE ～Onnanoko dake no CONCERT～ (LIVE ～女の子だけのコンサート～) #2010.04.28 Iwasaki Yoshimi Live Album Koi hodo sutekina Show wanai Yoshimi Iwasaki Debut 30th Anniversary Concert (岩崎良美ライヴアルバム 恋ほど素敵なショーはない　Yoshimi Iwasaki Debut 30th Anniversary Concert) Singles #1980.02.21 Aka to Kuro (赤と黒) #1980.05.21 Suzukaze (涼風) #1980.08.21 Anata-iro no Manon (あなた色のマノン) #1980.12.21 I THINK SO #1981.03.21 Shiki (四季) #1981.06.05 LA WOMAN #1981.09.05 Gomen ne Darling (ごめんねDarling) #1982.01.21 Aishite Mon Amour (愛してモナムール) #1982.04.21 Dokidoki Ryoko (どきどき旅行) #1982.07.21 Margarita Girl (マルガリータガール) #1983.01.21 Koi hodo Sutekina sho wanai (恋ほど素敵なショーはない) #1983.07.21 Tsuki no Hamabe (月の浜辺) #1983.10.21 Oshare ni Kiss me (オシャレにKiss me) #1984.01.05 Pretender (プリテンダー) #1984.04.21 Ai wa doko ni itta no (愛はどこに行ったの) #1984.07.05 Kuchibiru kara Suspense (くちびるからサスペンス) #1984.10.21 Yokohama Headlight (ヨコハマHeadlight) #1985.03.21 Touch (タッチ) #1985.10.16 Ai ga Hitoribotchi (愛がひとりぼっち) #1986.06.05 Check! Check! Check! (チェッ！チェッ！チェッ！) #1987.02.05 Jonetsu Monogatari (情熱物語) #1987.03.21 TOUCH　12-inch club mix #1987.08.05 ONLY HE #1989.07.01 Glass no Carnival (硝子のカーニバル) #1998.11.01 Message #2001.12.10 Comme l'oiseau: Tori ni natte (Comme l'oiseau: 鳥になって) #2007.04.18 Touch 21st century ver. (タッチ 21st century ver.) #2009.10.01 Kokoro no Iro (ココロの色) #2012.10.24 Suzukaze 2012 (涼風 2012) #2012.10.24 Furete kaze no yo ni 2012 (ふれて風のように 2012) #2012.12.12 Ai ga Hitoribotchi 2012 (愛がひとりぼっち 2012) CD-BOX #2002.07.17 Iwasaki Yoshimi CD-BOX 80-87 Bokura no Best (岩崎良美 CD-BOX 80-87 ぼくらのベスト) #2004.01.07 Iwasaki Yoshimi CD-BOX 80-87 Bokura no Best 2 (岩崎良美 CD-BOX 80-87 ぼくらのベスト 2) #2004.06.16 Iwasaki Yoshimi CD-BOX 80-87 Bokura no Best 3 (岩崎良美 CD-BOX 80-87 ぼくらのベスト 3) #2010.02.17 Iwasaki Yoshimi debut 30th Anniversary CD-BOX (岩崎良美 debut 30th Anniversary CD-BOX) Other/Compilations *2003.03.21 Iwasaki Hiromi/Dear Friends (岩崎宏美/Dear Friends) *2003.11.26 Iwasaki Hiromi/Dear Friends Ⅱ (岩崎宏美/Dear Friends Ⅱ) *2003.10.02 Iwasaki Hiromi/Dear Friends Ⅲ (岩崎宏美/Dear Friends Ⅲ) *2008.09.03 Sound Horizon/6th story CD Moira *2008.10.22 Iwasaki Hiromi/Dear Friends Ⅳ (岩崎宏美/Dear Friends Ⅳ) *2009.05.27 Anisong No.1 Vol.2 (アニソン No.1 Vol.2) *2009.06.24 Brabant! Koshien 3 (ブラバン！甲子園3) *2010.01.13 Carpenters Forever (カーペンターズ フォーエバー) *2010.10.20 Iwasaki Hiromi/Dear Friends Ⅴ (岩崎宏美/Dear Friends Ⅴ) Videos #2004.xx.xx Qui est-ce? #2008.09.24 Iwasaki Hiromi & Iwasaki Yoshimi/Precious Night (岩崎宏美＆岩崎良美/Precious Night) Filmography External Links *Website Category:Soloists Category:Female Category:Gemini Category:Kayokyoku Category:New Music Category:Blood Type O Category:Pony Canyon artists Category:People from Tokyo Category:1980 Debuts Category:1961 Births Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Solo Idols